Movie Madness!
by JJZ-109
Summary: Just for Christmas, our favorite characters from The Lion King will re-enact all of the most memorable films of all time! Each chapter will tell a different story in an Anthro Lion King style! I take requests!
1. The Godfather

**This is chapter 1 of my Christmas special: Movie Madness! In each chapter our favorite TLK characters will reenact several scenes from a blockbuster movie. This is the first chapter, where we do the The Godfather...Lion King Style! BTW I take requests, however I will only do movies, that are...up my alley, so to speak.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**Original film: The Godfather (1972)**

**Michael Corleone: Simba**

**Vito Corleone: Mufasa**

**Fredo Corleone: Scar**

**Appolina/Kay: Nala**

**Connie: Kiara**

**Carlo: Kovu**

**Fabrizzio: Timon**

**Solazzo: Nuka**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1. THE LIONFATHER**

_Pride Rock, 1945_

_**(Godfather opening theme)**_

"I believe in the Pridelands. The Pridelands have made my fortune...And I have raised my daughter in the Pridelander fashion. I gave her freedom, and taught her never to desire a family. But, she found a boyfriend. She went out the movies with him, she stayed out late with him...and I didn't protest." The old lion started.

"About two months ago she went out for a drive with her friends. They made her drink whiskey...and then, they try to...take advantage of her. But she resisted. She kept her honor. So they beat her like an animal. When I went to the hospital...her nose was broken. Her jaw was shattered, and she couldn't even weep because of the pain. She was m-my beautiful lioness..." The lion held back tears sniffled.

"Now she will never be beautiful again..." The man started to cry, but quickly shook it off. One of Mufasa's bodyguards handed him a drink and he nodded gratefully; sucking up his tears.

He then continued on.

"I-I went to the police...like a good Prideland citizen. These boys were brought to trial...and were sentenced to three years in prison. But then the sentence was suspended. Suspended the sentence! _They walked free that very day! _I stood in the courtroom like a fool, and these bastards _smiled _at me. That was when I said to my wife, we want justice...we must go to Don Mufasa." The lion finished.

He looked at the great lion in front of him. He had a flowing red mane, golden fur, and an expensive tuxedo with a rose in his jacket pocket. Mufasa sat back in his chair and looked the old lion over.

"You went to the police...why didn't you come to me first?" Mufasa asked his friend of many years.

"What do you want of me? I'll do anything for you if you can do what I ask." The lion begged.

"And what might that be?" Mufasa asked.

The lion looked at all the bodyguards in the room, before leaning forward and whispering in Mufasa's ear. Mufasa nodded and sighed.

"That I cannot do." Mufasa told him. The lion nodded sadly before Mufasa spoke to regain his attention.

"You said the judge suspended the sentence. Why?" Mufasa leant forward.

"I do not know." The lion admitted.

"Right...then the sentence will be reinstated." Mufasa told him and the lion's face lit up.

"How will you make that happen? The judge will never-" The lion started but was cut off by Mufasa.

"I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse."

The lion got up off his chair and kissed Mufasa on the paw.

* * *

_Downtown Prideland City, days later_

Mufasa sighed. Scar was waiting for confirmation that they were safe to start driving again. With all the tension between pride businesses now, they couldn't be too careful. Especially since they refused to take part in the narcotics trade. This had made them a target for several people.

The confirmation never came, and Mufasa got out of the car, frustrated. They were parked next to a small marketplace, and next to the road was a fruit stand.

"I'm going to buy some fruit." Mufasa told Scar, who nodded. Whatever the boss wanted.

Mufasa got out of the back seat of the car and walked over the pretty lioness running the fruit stand. With a smile on his face, Mufasa walked over to the lioness and started picking out oranges he wanted to buy, meanwhile, Scar leaned up against the car and yawned.

In the corner of his eye, he failed to notice the mysterious men in suits watch them, and take positions all around them in the crowd of people on the road. The brims of their Fedora hats covered their eyes, and they all seemed to reach into their jackets...

Mufasa was just paying for his oranges, when he suddenly felt a strange, sinking feeling. He wheeled around, and saw that a few members of the crowd weren't moving around, they just stood around him, Scar and the vehicle suspiciously. It didn't take him long to realize what was going on.

He sprung into action and dropped his oranges onto the road, hoping that he could get to cover behind his idle car.

Scar soon realized too, and drew a revolver hidden in his jacket. He raised it to fire, and but he fumbled it and it slipped out of his fingers; clattering to the ground.

"NO!" Scar cried and quickly bent over to pick it up, hoping that there was still some way of saving his brother's life.

Mufasa rushed up the car, but he was too late.

_BANG, BANG!_

Two .357 bullets smashed into his back, and he slumped forward onto the fender of the car. Several people that had heard the shots screamed, and evacuated the area along with the assailants. Scar and Mufasa were then left isolated in the middle of the road, and Scar bent over his dying brother's body.

"Brother...BROTHER! No..."

* * *

_Louis' Italian Restaurant, days later_

Simba looked over his well dressed enemies carefully. The man that had arranged for his father's assassination and the corrupt police officer that had approved of it. They all enjoyed their steaming dishes of pasta, with not a care in the world. This was meant to be a 'negotiations' dinner, but to Simba it was much more than that. This was when he avenged his father. They had already checked him for weapons, and he was supposedly 'clean'. But he wasn't foolish enough to take a weapon with him. He had planted one at the restaurant in advance.

"I'm just going to the restroom if you gentlemen don't mind." Simba said and stood up.

"Wait..." Nuka said and patted his pockets, jacket, and pants.

"He's clean...I checked him before." The officer told him and Nuka nodded.

Simba then left the table and headed into the restrooms, keeping as blank an expression as possible. His family hadn't wanted him to be a part of this feud, but as a son of Mufasa and an heir to the business, he felt it was his responsibility.

He casually entered the clean, yet empty restrooms and pushed open the door to a cubicle. Inside was an old-fashioned toilet, with a simple flushing mechanism wooden tank. He stuck his hand behind the tall up against the wall, and felt around for his weapon. His fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the revolver and he yanked it free of the tape.

Simba pocketed the gun and then turned to a mirror in the bathroom, where he began to tidy up his mane and straighten his jacket. He then exited the restrooms, and slowly walked back into the restaurant.

"Took you long enough." Nuke commented and Simba sat back down in his seat.

Nuka then started rambling on to Simba in Italian but Simba wasn't listening. He was completely zoned out, and fiddled with the revolver in his pocket.

_Now, _he thought and stood up sharply, before drawing the pistol.

_BANG!_

He put a bullet between Nuka's eyes, and would never forget the look of shock and surprise on the lion's face. He swiftly adjusted his aim onto the corrupt officer.

_BANG! _He shot him in the chest, but that didn't seem to satisfy him enough.

_BANG, BANG! _He shot him twice more, in the stomach and in the forehead. The man slumped onto the table, dead.

Waiters and the few people who were eating there quickly fled along with Simba.

Simba had finally put an end to them, and felt great satisfaction. He knew that he probably just put him and his family on the hit list of every major mafia pride in the Pridelands, but at least the two were dead. That was something he had been waiting to do ever since his father was attacked, and when the police officer struck him. He knew one thing for certain; he was no longer safe in Prideland City.

* * *

_Corleone, Sicily. A few months later_

Simba, Timon and Pumbaa casually walked their way across the Italian plains. They all wore white shirts, vests and had bandannas tied around their neck. Each of them also had a shotgun slung over their shoulder. Simba sighed, this landscape seemed all so perfect and peaceful compared to Prideland City.

They continued on past farms, where several Italian lionesses worked. They all pranced past the three of them, laughing and speaking among each other happily. Simba and his two body guards admired them all.

"You know, they say in Sicily, women are more dangerous than shotguns." Timon commented and Simba nodded.

That was when he saw one lioness stand up. She stood out from the many working there in her beauty, and Simba froze. He was caught in a trance as he looked into her icy blue eyes, and she seemed to be drawn to the lion staring at her.

"Mama Mia what a beauty." Timon commented and whistled.

He then noticed Simba completely motionless, just staring at the cream colored lioness. He shook his head and looked at Pumbaa with a grin.

"He's been hit by the thunderbolt." Timon commented.

Timon nudged Simba but he didn't respond. After just staring at each other for several moments, the lioness moved away and Simba snapped of his trance.

"Huh?"

"You can't hide it when you've been hit by the thunderbolt." Timon told him and Simba bit his lip.

_**(Godfather 'Speak Softly Love' Theme)**_

_Speak softly, love and hold me warm against your heart._

_I feel your words, the tender trembling moments start _

_We're in a world, our very own…_

_Sharing a love that only few have ever known _

The three continued into the town of Corleone, the town that Simba's family name was taken from. The town of the mob. There were very few people in the area, due to the aftermath of World War Two. They walked through the quiet streets until they found a small, open bar. They took a seat and the owner walked up to them in a friendly manner.

"Ciao! Good hunt?" The owner asked them as he started pouring all four of them drinks.

"Yes. You know all the girls in this town ci? We some beauties coming down the road. One in particular hit our friend with the thunderbolt." Timon said and gestured towards Simba.

"Yes. The girls here are beautiful, but virtuous." The jolly Italian lion said in response.

"This one could seduce the devil. Such eyes! Such hair! Such a mouth..." Timon seemed to speak on Simba's behalf. Simba remained silent and sipped his drink.

"This one wore a red dress, and had a red ribbon in her hair. She looks more...Greek than Italian. Do you know a girl like that?" Simba described her, and suddenly the owner's smile seemed to fade.

"No. There are no girls around here like that." The owner said sharply and stormed inside his bar.

Shouts broke out from inside, and Timon's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Oh god...I understand. It's his daughter!" Timon exclaimed and quickly gulped down his drink so they could leave without trouble.

"Tell him to come here." Simba said calmly, obviously not afraid of the big lion or his two sons.

The owner appeared from inside, flanked by two heavily muscled lions. Simba cleared his throat and began to talk.

"I understand I offended you by talking about your daughter. I offer you my apologies, I am a stranger in this country, I don't know the customs very well. Let me say this...I meant no disrespect to you or her." Simba apologized, and the lions seemed to cool down.

"Who are you? What do you want with my daughter?" The big lion asked.

"I am a Pridelander-American hiding in Italy from the police of my country. My name is Simba. You can inform the police and make your fortune but then your daughter would lose a father rather than gain a husband. In any case, I want to meet your daughter. With your permission and under the supervision of your family. With all decorum. With all respect, I am an honorable Lion." Simba told him, and the lion smiled.

"Come Sunday morning. My name is Vitelli." The lion said and offered a hand to Simba, which he shook.

"What's your daughter's name?" Simba asked.

"Nala." Vitelli said.

That Sunday, Simba was officially introduced to Nala and her family. Simba caught on quick to the Italian culture, and slowly and naturally, the two fell in love. It made Simba seem to forget the tough life on the streets of Prideland City, and the mob conflict he left behind. They would wander the streets of Corleone as the sun set, just to be with each other.

Not many months later, they married.

Simba and Nala passionately kissed on the balcony of the hotel overlooking Corleone, and ran hands down each other's bodies. The world around them ceased to exist as they enjoyed each other's presence. But one day, in the back of Simba's mind, he knew he would have to return to Prideland City. _Speak softly, love so no one hears us but the sky _

_The vows of love we make will live until we die _

_My life is yours and all because..._

_You came into my world with love, so softly love..._

_**(Godfather theme)**_

* * *

_More months later..._

Simba stood in the church, around the baptismal font. Today was the baptism of his nephew, and he was the proud Godfather. Also taking place on that day, was his planned murder of all traitors or enemies of his family. His hit-men were all around the city, waiting for their targets. It all seemed to contrast to the good, peaceful event taking place in the church. He kept the coolest, straightest face as the priest recited the vows to him.

"Simba Corleone...Do you renounce Satan?" The priest started.

"I do renounce him." Simba said calmly.

_Meanwhile..._

A group of hyenas slowly stepped out of an elevator casually, only to face a lion wearing a suit and fedora hat. In his hands was a Thompson Submachine gun.

_RATATATATATATANG!_

_Back at the church..._

"All his works?" The priest continued.

"I do." Simba said.

_At a hotel in Las Vegas_

Banzai lay on a bed, relaxing as he received a well-earned back-massage. The door to the booth then opened and grumpily leant up and put his glasses on to see who the intruder was. It was another lion, with a handgun leveled at his face.

_BANG! _The bullet smashed through the right lens of his glasses and went through his eye, killing him.

_At the church_

"And all his works?" The priest asked.

"I do renounce them." Simba confirmed.

_In the lobby of another hotel..._

Shenzi Tattalgia casually walked across the lobby, into the grand revolving doors at the entrance. She pushed forward on them, but all of a sudden they stopped. They had been locked from the outside. She looked back behind her and saw another hit-lion wearing a suit, hat and rose. He held up his M1911 pistol and fired at his trapped victim..._BANG, BANG, BANG!_

_In a bedroom nearby..._

A businessman slept in with his wife, only to be disturbed and their bedroom door swung open. He looked up, about to lose his temper at the intruder, but his jaw dropped in horror when he saw the lions holding MP40s. They worked for Simba Corleone. They had found him.

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!_

The last thing he heard was the shrill scream of his wife.

_At the church_

"Do you believe in God the almighty, creator of heaven and earth?" The priest asked Simba and the others.

"I do." Simba said.

_Outside the New York Supreme Court building_

Zira Barzini stepped out of her car and noted a suspicious police officer walking opposite her. Her fears had been confirmed. It was a Corleone hit-man, disguised as a cop. That was why she brought body guards.

All of a sudden, she started sprinting up the stairs to the supreme court. Her bodyguards drew knives and turned on the 'police officer', who in turn drew a pistol and shot them both. He then adjusted his aim and lined up the sights over Zira who was rushing up the Court stairs.

_BANG, BANG! _The hit man shot her twice in the back and she tumbled back down the stairs.

_At the church_

The priest had finished the vows and the parents of the child; Kovu and Kiara, placed their hands on the baby, along with the godmother; Vitani, and of course, the Godfather...Simba.

"I baptize you in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." The priest announced and poured water over the baby's head.

Meanwhile, all the assailants over the world started to inspect and dispose the bodies of whom they had killed on Simba's orders...

* * *

_Several hours later_

Simba watched as the car with Kovu's dead body in it drove off into the sunset. That's what Kovu would get if he betrayed his family, _especially _to Barzini. Simba felt it was good riddance, but he could never let his sister, and the mother of the child he had just served Godfather to, find out. It was Kiara.

Simba walked back inside the huge house. He wasn't the same, honorable lion he had been only a few months ago. The mob, the family, the life in the underground Prideland City had changed him. He was now the head of the family; and would protect the business at _all _costs. He was the new Don Corleone.

Nala then waltzed into his office, completely unaware of what had just happened. She was about to speak when suddenly Kiara burst into the room, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She cried out in anguish and charged at Simba.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU MONSTER!" She cried and ran up to Simba, but was stopped by bodyguard who grabbed her arm and restrained her.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT SIMBA! HE WAS A GOOD MAN! You k-killed him...W-why? You were our Godfather!" Kiara screamed and sobbed at the same time.

Nala was shocked at what was happening, and looked at her calm husband with wide-open eyes.

Kiara was dragged from the room and the doors shut behind them, leaving Simba and Nala alone in Simba's office, the one that had once belonged to his father.

"Simba...Is it true?" Nala asked. Simba remained his calm, composed self, but Nala could see the rage brewing inside him.

"Don't ever ask me about my business Nala." Simba told her and paced across his office.

"No." Nala said and Simba slammed his fist down on his desk in a rare outburst of anger.

"ENOUGH!" Simba yelled and his lip trembled in anger.

Nala was shocked. When he looked in Simba's eyes, she didn't see the gentle, loving lion she had fallen in love with back in Sicily. She saw a cold, renewed evil in his eyes. One that belonged to a mafia boss. There was a long and awkward pause between them, and Simba exhaled in frustration. He slowly began to compose himself again and forced himself to face Nala.

"Alright...this one time, I'll let you ask me about my affairs." Simba gave in and Nala shook her head, holding back tears.

"Is it true?" She whispered.

There was another long, and awkward pause between them. Before Simba finally shook his head.

"No." He told her and she sighed in relief.

He then hugged her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, just to let her know it was all right. She then sighed and left his office, but Simba didn't follow. Nala was halfway down the hallway when she heard people enter Simba's office again. She turned back to see more lions in suits gather around Simba, and one lion kissed his paw.

"_Don Corleone." _Nala heard the lion say.

From that point on she knew the truth. Who Simba was, what he did, and who he had become. He was the Don of the Corleone Crime family. She felt tears slide down her cheeks as she watched her only love talk with his people. One lion then closed the door to the office, and Nala cried. She was married to the most powerful, corrupt and dangerous lion in all of Prideland City.

* * *

**Good start? the Godfather always was one of my favorites. Any movies you guys would like to see Lion Kingized? I am taking requests! But if anyone says any 'bad' movies then your pal JJZ won't be happy. Try to select well known films with memorable scenes. This is my Christmas special people! Coming up next: Jurassic Park! **

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...have a nice day.**


	2. Jurassic Park

**Chapter 2...Jurassic Park! One of my favorite films of all time. And for those who were wondering, this is all in anthro, not human like my other stories. Someone gave me the fact that The Lion King and Jurassic Park (up until the Titanic came out) were actually the two highest grossing films of all time at one stage. Anyway, thanks to all the people that enjoyed The Godfather!**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**Original Film: Jurassic Park (1993)**

**Dr. Alan Grant: Simba**

**Dr. Ellie Sattler: Nala**

**Ian Malcolm: Timon**

**John Hammond: Rafiki**

**Tim Murphy: Kovu (cub)**

**Lex Murphy: Kiara (cub)**

**Robert Muldoon: Mufasa**

**Donald Gennaro: Zazu**

**All dinosaurs as themselves**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2. JURASSIC PARK**

_**(Jurassic Park Opening theme)**_

_Isla Nublar, 120 miles west of Costa Rica_

Several armed animals stood around the holding pen, weapons in hand. They all had nervous expressions and/or were trembling. Everything had to go perfect otherwise people _would _die. One lion stood out from the rest. He had a flowing red mane, and wore a khaki uniform and a slouch hat. It was an ex-Pridelander by the name of Mufasa Muldoon. He was the chief game warden at the park and the one man that the dinosaurs, the _monsters _feared. He flexed his claws around the SPAS-12 shotgun as a forklift appeared through some tree and approached the pen.

The forklift stopped at the huge iron gate and lowered its cargo; a reinforced titanium animal container. The crate rocked back and forth as it was lowered and many men raised their rifles in alarm.

Mufasa just rolled his eyes. The forklift dropped the crate onto some steel rails that led up the pen gate, then it reversed away.

"Loading team, you're up!" Mufasa called out.

The lions grabbed onto the steel handles on each side of the crate and began to push. Suddenly a crazed hissing sound broke out, making everyone jump back in fright.

"Come on...get back in there, its safe for crying out loud." Mufasa said angrily and his people started to compose themselves. _It better be safe..._

The crew got over their fear and started to push the container towards the gate to the holding pen. Finally, the crate locked into place with the gate and a green light flashed above them, indicating it was safe to raise the gate now. Each and every member of the loading team exhaled in relief and wiped sweat from their foreheads.

"Loading team step away...Gatekeeper you're up." Mufasa ordered.

The loading team scrambled away and a solitary man approached the container, then climbed up it and onto the wall next to the gate. He glanced at the warning sign on the crate that read: CAUTION, LIVE VELOCIRAPTOR. He gulped and turned a key in the gate control panel. A green light flashed on the panel, and he pressed a red button that read: GATE RELEASE.

A loud cranking of gears and machinery was heard and the gate started to retract up the wall, making room for the crate's vicious inhabitant to enter the holding pen. Sure enough, the Raptor charged through, but not into the pen, but at the gate itself. It slammed into the gate, creating a huge dent that prevented it from retracting properly. Malfunction alarms buzzed around the holding pen and the emergency eject feature initiated. Is something were to go wrong with the gate, the container attached to it would be ejected. There was one major flaw in this system.

The crate lurched backwards with the front hatch opened, and the recoil of the launch sent the gatekeeper flying off the wall and flat down in front of the open crate. All the workers and soldiers were stunned; they were in real trouble now. _Oh shit. _Mufasa thought and ran over to the scene. The gatekeeper lay on the floor, hardly conscious. He pulled himself up, but only then did he realize his mistake. He heard a terrible snarling noise behind him and saw a large black shadow rush over to him. _Uh oh._ He thought.

He was grabbed by the ankle and dragged back into the crate with incredible force. Just as he thought he was done for a lion's paw reached out and grabbed his. Mufasa stood there and yanked him back in his direction. Mufasa was now in a game of tug-of-war with a Raptor. He gripped the gatekeeper's hand and struggled to keep him alive. He turned his head and saw the look of terror in his eyes.

"HELP ME OUT HERE NOW!" He shouted out, but most were too terrified to move.

Meanwhile, the Raptor was starting to get the upper hand and more of the gatekeeper's body disappeared behind the crate wall. He screamed out in pain as the Raptor's huge teeth sunk down into his leg. Mufasa started to panic and shouted out:

"IT'S TOO LATE! SHOOT HER!"

Soldiers rushed up to the crate and aimed their rifles through the gaps in the metal cage. It was too late though, the Gatekeeper's hand started to slip out of his and he was yanked into the crate.

"SHOOT HER!" Mufasa yelled out again.

He heard the terrified cry of the gatekeeper inside the crate but the dinosaur killing him quickly silenced it. The soldiers finally managed to aim through the side of the crate and fire. The loud and distinctive _RATATATATATAT! _sound of the M16 broke out, and was followed by the shrill shrieking sound of the beast, and the thud of it hitting the floor.

Mufasa put his head in his hands and sighed, the boss wasn't going to be happy. One of his precious monsters was dead, and there was probably going to be a major lawsuit by the family of the worker who died.

_A few weeks later..._

A blue and white _InGen_ helicopter buzzed over the Pacific Ocean, carrying five passengers. The trip had mostly been silent, but one passenger finally decided to beak the silence.

"So...you two dig up dinosaurs?" Timon asked. He wore a black jacket, pants and wore glasses.

"We try to." Another passenger answered. He wore a blue shirt, hat and aviator sunglasses. He was Dr. Simba Grant.

Timon chuckled and Rafiki rolled his eyes. He was the one who had invited them all to see his island and park, but he didn't know why he had let Zazu, his lawyer, invite Timon. The guy seemed like such a nutcase.

"I don't suppose Rafiki told you what I said about his little science project?" Timon asked and Rafiki shook his head.

"You've never been able to explain your theories." Rafiki pointed out.

Timon was still smiling despite accusation and turned to Simba and Nala.

"You guys have heard of chaos theory right?" They both shook their heads.

"Non-linear relations?" They shook their heads again.

"Strange attractions?" The response was the same.

"Dr. Nala, I refuse to believe you are unfamiliar with the concept of attraction." Timon said with a smile and Nala blushed a little.

Rafiki glared at Zazu.

"I bring scientists...you bring a rock star." Rafiki complained humorously. He wore a white suit and carried a white cane tipped by a piece of rare amber.

Rafiki then saw his island out the window, and smiled.

"Look...there it is!"

_**(Jurassic Park Island Theme)**_

_Da dah da dah Duh na NAAAH nah nuh nuh NAAH!_

The chopper swooped in, and gave all of them a fantastic view of the beautiful, lush tropical scenery around them. It was the canyon of Isla Nublar. They maneuvered through the paradise around them before finally slowing over a waterfall, and they started to descend...

The chopper touched down gracefully on the landing pad, and slowly the engine started to die down. The passengers then stepped on one at a time. The rich baboon first dressed in white, followed by a cream colored lioness wearing a pink shirt tied up in a knot. Then the meerkat in black, then the red maned lion wearing the hat, bandanna and sunglasses. They clutched their hats as the whirlwind created by the chopper raged, and they jumped into two white and red vehicles. The door swung open, and the bright red and black logo on it read: _JURASSIC PARK._

The jeeps began their trek through the jungle, towards the grassy plains while everyone else enjoyed the scenery around them.

_A few minutes later_

"Slow down...STOP!" Rafiki hissed the driver of the jeep.

Both jeeps slowed to a halt in the middle of the plains, and Simba decided to take a look around. The open, tropical world was beautiful, but there was one more thing that caught his eye. Timon saw it too. _What the hell..._

Simba stood up in his seat and yanked his glasses of so that he could get a better look. _Impossible..._

"Simba this shouldn't be here. This species of plant has been extinct since the Cretaceous period..." Nala said as she examined a leaf she had plucked of a tree as they drove.

Simba then gripped her head, and twisted it around to face in the direction he was looking. Nala saw it too, and stood up in her seat, then removed her glasses just like Simba had.

_**(Jurassic Park Main Theme)**_

The cry of the Brachiosaur rang out, and Simba and Nala jumped out of the car to get even closer. Their mouths were wide open in amazement, and they watched the magnificent creature walk. Simba was completely shocked and could only point at the animal in amazement.

"It...it's a dinosaur..." He stuttered.

Rafiki chuckled and joined them outside the jeep.

"He did it...the crazy son of a bitch did it." Timon mumbled to himself.

"Look at that neck, how long is that? 25 feet? 27 feet?" Simba guessed as he watched the Brachiosaur.

"Thirty." Rafiki corrected him.

"How fast are they?" Simba kept going.

"Well...we've clocked the T-Rex at thirty miles per hour." Rafiki answered. Nala turned around in further shock.

"T-Rex? Did you say you have a T-Rex?" Nala asked him.

Rafiki nodded. Simba then appeared from nowhere and gripped his shoulders.

"Say again?"

"We have a T-Rex!" Rafiki Hammond said in delight.

Simba's eyes rolled back and he collapsed to his knees. All his life's work, all his dreams...were now before him. Rafiki looked out at his herds of dinosaurs in the distance.

"Dr. Simba, my dear Dr. Nala...Welcome...To Jurassic Park!"

_**(Jurassic Park Main Theme)**_

_Several hours later..._

Simba and timon had been in the car alone together for quite some time now and were conversing and getting to know each other. Both tour cars were heading back to the Visitor's Center, after a long, uneventful tour. They relaxed in the car as they started to approach the Tyrannosaur paddock while the rain poured down on the windscreen.

"Do you like cubs?" Simba asked.

"Me? Hell yeah, I've got three at home." Timon said and offered Simba some scotch from his flask

"You married?" Simba continued

"Occasionally...I'm always on the look out for a future ex-Mrs. Timon." Timon joked and chuckled a little.

"By the way...Nala...She's not like available is she?" Hudson asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Why?" Simba raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm sorry...You two are-" Timon started but Simba cut him off sharply.

"Yes."

All of a sudden they felt their car slow to a stop, and the touch screen and the car's headlights all shut off.

"Hey what did I touch?" Simba asked and threw his paws up in the air as if he did something.

"You didn't touch anything we stopped..." Timon said and looked out of the window, alarmed.

The car in front of them had stopped as well and the power lights on the T-Rex's electric fence had just suddenly flickered off...

Kiara relaxed in the car comfortably, but she wondered why it had stopped. _Why aren't we moving? _She thought and noticed how the lights in the car had turned off. Zazu was sleeping in the seat in front of her and Kovu...She didn't know where he was. She looked around desperately but saw no sign of him, when suddenly something behind her grabbed her shoulder. Kiara screamed in surprise but then saw it was just Kovu wearing a dinosaur souvenir mask. Kovu laughed his head off and sat back down.

"Boo!" He exclaimed through giggles. Kiara rolled her eyes and gently hit him; he had been rummaging through the box of park merchandise in the back ever since the cars had stopped.

Kovu then put the mask away and pulled out something a bit more useful: A pair of themed night vision goggles. He showed them to Kiara and fiddled with them happily.

"Where did you get those?" Zazu asked, now awake due to Kovu scaring Kiara.

"In the box in the back seat." Kovu said and admired them.

"Are they heavy?" Zazu questioned him.

"Yeah."

"Then they're expensive. Put them back." Zazu said sharply and got back to resting in the front seat.

Kovu ignored him and looked out the window with them, all he could see through the rain was the goat bleating in fear on the other side of the fence, and Simba and Timon talking in the car behind them. He zoomed in on them.

Meanwhile in the other car, Timon was a little alarmed and spoke nervously.

"Why don't you go see if the cubs are okay?" He suggested and Simba raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Cubs get scared." Timon said quietly.

"What's there to be scared about? It's just a little hiccup with the power..." Simba started.

"I didn't say I was scared." Timon mumbled.

"I didn't say you were scared."

"I know." Timon said, obviously on edge.

Meanwhile in the other car, Kovu was jumping from window to window using his night vision goggles. He jumped into the back seat and looked outside.

"Don't scare me." Kiara snapped and Kovu rolled his eyes.

He looked out the window and saw the goat again, pacing unusually quickly and moaning in terror. _Neat. _Kovu thought and then felt something.

_THUMP! _

That wasn't the sound of thunder... He put the goggles down and his eyes opened wide. _THUMP! _There it was again. _What the heck is that? _He thought and climbed back onto the middle row where Kiara was. She was fanning herself with her hat but Kovu stopped her.

"Do you feel that?" He whispered and Kiara stopped moving, trying to see what he was talking about. Sure enough they felt and heard it.

_THUMP...THUMP...THUMP! _

It was loud and noticeable now to wake up Zazu, who looked around in fright. Kovu noticed two glasses of water on the dashboard, and every time the _THUMP _sound broke out, the water rippled chillingly...

"Maybe it's the power trying to come back on." Zazu suggested quietly.

Kovu then used his goggles to look out the window again, but this time the goat was nowhere to be seen. The shredded tether rope just blew around in the wind and rain. Kiara and Kovu breathed heavily in terror.

"Where's the goat?" Newt asked desperately.

Suddenly a chunk of bloody meat was flung against the window and everyone jumped back in fright. It was the leg of a goat. Kiara gasped and looked up. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Rex stuck out of the jungle, chewing its food. It swallowed its prey then turned to face the tour cars. Zazu saw how the Rex's hand was resting against the electric fence, not being zapped. _The fences aren't working, he can get out when ever he likes. _

"Oh Jesus..." Zazu panted and knocked the door to the Land Rover open. He then sprinted away from the enclosure through the rain and into the toilet block nearby. He locked himself in a cubicle and started praying.

"Where does he think he's going?" Simba asked Timon in the other vehicle

"When you got to go, you got to go." Timon said casually.

"He left us...he left us!" Kiara stuttered in fear. A loud _TWANG! _sound then broke out.

The Tyrannosaur had bitten through the thick fence wires and the fence groaned, eventually the last of the wires snapped as thunder crackled; disguising his booming footsteps. He stepped out of her enclosure and onto the middle of the road; right between the two tour cars.

"_EERAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" _It roared and continued to walk forward.

In the other car Timon and Simba had been watching the whole thing and Timon trembled in his seat; The King of the Tyrant lizards was out.

"Boy do I hate being right all the time!" Timon whined in his seat and shook his head in disbelief; and in fear.

"Just keep absolutely still...His vision's based on movement." Simba hissed to him and sat as still as a statue. Timon composed himself and did the same.

The T-Rex thumped its way past them, but then turned to examine the car. He sniffed it cautiously and growled; he knew there was some sort of prey in there. But where? He had lost them in their stillness. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Just keep it together man and you'll get though this..._Timon thought and tried his best to refrain from trembling.

Back in the cubs' car Kiara saw the T-Rex looking over the car_ I've got to do something..._She thought and reached for a flashlight in the emergency kit. She switched it on and shined it in the mighty creature's direction.

Meanwhile, the T-Rex was about to get bored of looking for Simba and Timon. It hissed and was about to turn back towards its enclosure but something caught his attention: a light pointed at him shining from the other car. It turned away from Simba's car and stomped its way over to Kiara's. _Turn the light off...turn the light off. _He thought as the Tyrannosaur walked away from them. Timon exhaled in relief; but the encounter wasn't over yet.

"TURN THE LIGHT OFF!" Kovu shrieked at Kiara, who couldn't seem to move.

"Sorry..." She mumbled as the T-Rex looked inside the car. They all froze, not because it was the safest thing to do, but because they were frozen in terror.

Kovu then broke the stillness so he could close the door that Zazu had left open. When he shut it, the T-Rex turned his head in his direction; startled. He lowered his head and Kovu saw his razor sharp teeth, covered in drool. He cocked his head; trying to figure out how to find the lion cub that he just saw move.

The Rex saw Kiara and Kovu now, and knew exactly where to hit them. He nudged the car with his head and it rocked, making Kiara and Kovu scream. _So he did see us. _Kiara thought as the car rocked about. The T-Rex hit the car again, and it almost flipped over. Kiara tried to shine her flashlight into its face, but that only enraged him even more. He moved in front of the car and hissed angrily. Suddenly her inner mouth popped out and smashed the windscreen, sending shards of glass everywhere. Kovu and Kiara screamed their lungs out as the huge mouth unsuccessfully tried to snap at them through the broken windshield.

Meanwhile, Simba and Timon had been watching the whole thing. _Kiara...No! I've got to do something._ Simba thought and started rummaging through the emergency pack. Finally, he came across something he could use: two flares. He tossed one to Timon and desperately tried to light his.

In that time, the T-Rex had managed to flip over Kiara and Kovu's car, and started viciously ripping away the undercarriage so he could get to them. _He's going to get to the kids soon...then it's game over. _Timon thought and lit his flare. Simba then jumped out of the car and into the rain.

"HEY, HEY!" Simba shouted, waving the flare above his head.

"_EEEERRAAAAGGHHH!" _ The T-Rex shrieked in response; with its gaze locked onto the flare.

Simba noticed the monster's interest in the flare, and moved his arm a little to the left. Sure enough, the T-res followed it with his head. He moved it to the right, and once again he stared at it; fascinated. Simba felt the rain beating down on his slouch hat and mane, and had had enough of it. He threw the flare back into the T-Rex's enclosure, and he cased after it. Simba then sighed in relief.

But the relief was to be short lived; the flare landed in a puddle and was extinguished. The dinosaur cocked its head in confusion then turned back towards the cubs' car. _Oh great now what? _Simba thought in defeat, but suddenly a voice broke out behind him.

"HEY OVER HERE!" Timon cried out, waving his flare above his head like Hicks had just been, but he wasn't staying still so the T-Rex could see both him and the flare.

"TIMON FREEZE!" Simba yelled out, and Timon gulped when the Tyrannosaur shrieked at him.

_I gotta distract him... _Timon thought as the T-Rex glared at him.

"Get the cubs!" Timon yelled out to Simba and started running away.

"GET RID OF THE FLARE!" Simba yelled back; but Timon ignored him, he had to do this otherwise people would die.

Timon broke into a sprint and trudged through the rain; with the Rex in hot pursuit. He felt his booming footsteps vibrate the earth beneath him as he went. _Where to now? The toilets..._Timon thought and tried to make a break for them, but the T-Rex was gaining on him too rapidly for him to make it. _Almost there buddy..._ He thought but was suddenly hit by the dinosaur's huge foot; sending him flying. He felt his body smack into the wet wall of the toilet and was instantly knocked out.

The T-Rex didn't see that however, and kept charging towards the toilets. Meanwhile, Zazu was sitting on a toilet, feeling the walls of the cubicle vibrate. He desperately prayed as the walls shook violently. Suddenly the roof was smashed through and the entire structure of the toilet block seemed to collapse. He covered his head with his wings, hoping that nothing would fall on him. But nothing did.

The roof slid off the walls on an angle and landed next to his cubicle, the impact made the light frame of his cubicle collapse as well. Zazu was now completely exposed, sitting on a toilet in the middle of a pile of wreckage. He sighed in relief, but a huge shadow then swept over him and the toilet. That shadow belonged to nothing other than the Tyrannosaurus Rex itself. He looked at him awkwardly and cocked his head.

Zazu trembled uncontrollably and looked up at it in disbelief, he then proceeded to wipe the rainwater off of his beak; he didn't know that that was the worst mistake of his life.

The T-Rex then acknowledged him as prey and roared. He leant down and scooped Zazu up in his jaws, before shaking him around violently and creating a cloud of feathers and ripped clothes.

Meanwhile, Simba had been desperately trying to free the cubs from the wreckage of the car, as the car was starting to sink in the mud puddles. He yanked Kiara out through a window then started searching for Kovu. Kiara knelt up behind Simba and noticed the puddles on the road starting to ripple again; The Rex was coming back.

Kiara screamed in terror but Simba immediately clapped a paw over her mouth and knelt next to her. The T-Rex stormed over to them and crouched down to look for them.

"Don't move...He can't see us if we don't move..." Simba hissed to Kiara, making as little movement with his lips as possible. He felt her hot breath on his paw as she panted in fear.

The T-Rex crouched down and looked them over, trying to find them in their stillness. Simba could now feel it's breath on him, and did it stink. He was hardly three feet away from them now, just staring. It then opted to go for the 'roar and they'll give themselves away' tactic.

"_EEEEERRRAAAGGGGHHHHH!" _It roared and blew Simba's slouch hat clean off his head with her breath.

Simba had none of it, and kept still. The T-Rex groaned in frustration and knocked the wreckage of the car again. _How the hell did that work? _Simba though and let out a long sigh.

_Next morning...Maintenance shed compound_

Mufasa tracked the shadow moving in the foliage slowly and silently. He had been dying for the opportunity to kill one of those beasts, and finally it had arisen. He had to protect Nala as she turned the power back on, and that meant killing Velociraptors. He checked every step, so that he wouldn't step on something that would make a noise.

Suddenly, he heard bushed rustle in front of him. He smiled and crouched down behind a log, he could see the Raptor now, and he was about to fool it. _Time to see who the number one predator of all time is, Lion or Raptor? _

He placed his slouch hat down on the log, providing a false target for the Raptor. He then slipped a hand down his SPAS-12 shotgun, and unfolded the stock. He then raised the gun, and slowly looked down the sights. His hand slipped down to the trigger...

It was only then he realized his mistake. Velociraptors were pack hunters. Just as he was about to shoot, some bushes rustled right next to him and he raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, a leathery face then popped out.

The Raptor was less than a foot away from him, and its lips retracted to reveal rows of needle like teeth. It hissed at Mufasa viciously. Mufasa had been caught completely off-guard, and he knew it.

"Clever girl..." He muttered before swinging the shotgun around. He was too late.

The shot was knocked off target by the Raptor, and it tackled him to the ground. Mufasa feebly tried to fight back, but it was no use. He felt the burning sensation in his stomach as the sickle-claw disemboweled him, and the Raptor started ripping him apart.

The other Raptor, that had provided the 'bait' for the trap, just watched on contently.

_The next morning, Visitor's center..._

Bones clattered to the floor, as did four lions; two cubs and two adults. Kovu looked up and screamed as a ribcage fell his way, but suddenly out of nowhere, arms grabbed him out of the way. The huge dinosaur skeleton hit the ground and shattered into several pieces, paining everyone's ears. A shrill growl then broke out, and the chilling figure of a Velociraptor leapt from the staircase onto the ground. Simba stepped forward and stood his ground.

"_ROOOOAAAAARR!" _Simba roared his lungs out, trying to frighten the animal away. But it did no good.

The Velociraptor was slightly larger, faster, more agile and cunning. And it knew it. It showed no fear, and let out a roar that made Simba's sound like a meow.

"_RAAAAAAAGGHH!" _It shrieked and reared up, getting ready to pounce.

Simba put the cub Kovu behind him and started to back away from the animal.

Meanwhile, Nala had pushed herself to her knees and looked up. She saw a shadow moving behind the curtains. Another had gotten free. The Velociraptor poked its head through the curtains and snarled at her. Kiara saw it too and screamed. Nala quickly pulled her to her feet and they started reversing back away from the monster...But they backed right into Simba and Kovu.

All four of them were trapped between the two monsters, with nowhere to run, and nothing left to try to survive it. They had been outsmarted. The Predators from Sixty-Five million B.C were superior to the ones of the present. _This is it... _Simba thought and closed his eyes, waiting for that terrible oversized claw to rip through his stomach. Nothing touched him.

The lead Raptor flew through the air towards him, but was suddenly caught; caught in the jaws of none other than the Tyrannosaurus Rex himself.

_**(Jurassic Park Island Theme)**_

The T-Rex closed its jaws down on the body of the much smaller dinosaur, and the sickening crunching of bones was heard. The first Raptor was dead. The second saw the new threat, and screeched as it charged the huge animal. It leapt onto the T-Rex's back, biting and clawing.

Everyone was just watching in amazement before Simba hurried them away and to safety. They charged out the door of the Visitor's Center, where a Jeep was waiting for them outside. Simba made sure the kids got in safely first, before jumping in himself. Rafiki was driving, and a wounded Timon was laid out across the back seat.

"Mr. Rafiki, after careful consideration I've decided...not to endorse your park." Simba told him and Rafiki nodded sadly.

"So have I."

_Back inside the Visitor's Center..._

The T-Rex finally managed to grab the crazed Raptor on its back and get it into its mouth, before viciously throwing the hostile creature into a sharp stack of bones; killing it. It reared up, before delivering one final roar.

" _EEEEERRAAAAAAGGHHH!" _

A banner that was on the railing tumbled down to the earth, it read: _When Dinosaurs Ruled The Pridelands. _Its fall signified the end of an era, the end of a dream, and the end of a nightmare.

* * *

**Good? Hope you enjoyed. There are still several films yet to come..._Star Wars, Die Hard _and _The Fellowship of the Ring _to name a few. And then there's a few of your requests I want to do.**

**Coming up next on Movie Madness: Aliens! For all those who didn't see enough Nala this chapter.**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	3. Aliens

**Two chapters in a day! This film is one of my favorites of all time as well; Aliens. One of the greatest sci-fi films of all time, and by far the greatest sci-fi horror/action. This chapter compensates for the little action Nala got last chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!**

**On an unrelated note, my thoughts and prayers go out to victims of the Newtown school Massacre, and their families and friends.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**Original film: Aliens (1986)**

**Ellen Ripley: Nala**

**Newt: Kiara (cub)**

**Carter J. Burke: Scar**

**Cpl. Dwayne Hicks: Simba**

**Pvt. William Hudson: Timon**

**PFC Jenette Vasquez: Vitani**

**Lt. Gorman: Kovu**

**Bishop: Pumbaa**

**Sgt. Apone: Mufasa**

**Cpl. Dietrich: Zira**

**Pvt. Drake: Nuka**

**Cpl. Ferro: Lorenzo (My OC from the MHV series in lioness form, she is also a pilot as a human)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3. ALIENS**

**IN SPACE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU ROAR**

Nala forced her eyelids open, and the world around her slowly came into focus. She was in a completely white room, and she could vaguely recognize the blurry figure of a lioness somewhere in the room. It had been a rough few days for her, or was it a few days? There was no way of telling how long she had been drifting through space. Her entire crew on the commercial ship _Nostromo _had been wiped out by that terrible, black organism. Whatever the hell it was, she would never forget it. Or the things it had done before she finally bested it.

When the nurse saw she was awake she smiled at her.

"How are we today?" She asked her.

"Terrible." Nala groaned and wiped her forehead.

"Just terrible? Better than yesterday at least." The nurse pointed out and continued working.

Nala sat up in her bed and looked around. Out the window she saw the vast expanse of space, and its beauty and peacefulness.

"How long have I been at Gateway Station?" Nala asked the nurse.

"Just a few days. Do you feel up to a visitor?" The nurse asked and gestured towards the door.

In the doorway was a lion wearing a suit. He had a black mane and had a scar over his left eye, he also held Nala's cat, Jones. The lion passed the cat to her with a smile and pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"Jonesy..." Nala whispered and ruffled the cat's fur.

"So I take it you two have met before?" The lion said and motioned towards the cat.

Ellie turned to face him and studied the lion. He wore a casual, yet expensive suit with a red tie and he had a Weyland-Yutani ID card pinned to his pocket. The lion seemed friendly enough.

"Hi, I'm Scar. Taka 'Scar' Burke. I work for the company, but don't let that fool you I'm really an okay guy." Scar offered a hand to Nala, but she just stared at it rudely and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anyway, I heard you are getting better. Which is good considering the effects of such an unusually long hypersleep." Scar continued.

"How long was I out there for?" Nala interrupted him, worried

"Has nobody discussed this with you yet?" Scar raised an eyebrow. Nala shook her head.

"Its just that this might come as a shock to you...and-" Scar started again but Nala cut him off.

"How long?" She insisted.

"Fifty-seven years." Scar broke it to her, and Nala felt her jaw drop.

"You could have been floating out there for eternity, and it was just blind luck that one of our salvage teams found you when they did or..." Scar rambled on, and Nala started feeling strange pains in her stomach in chest.

She held a glass of water in one hand, and tried to use the other to suppress the pains by rubbing them. That just seemed to make them worse. She seemed to have zoned out from what Scar was saying, and gulped. She tried not to show any pain, but her chest and stomach throbbed. It was no use. Her cat, 'Jones' then did something that made clear exactly what was going on.

Jones hissed at her, and leapt off the bed in fear. Nala then collapsed back down onto the bed in pain and her body lurched upwards.

"AAAARGH!" She cried out.

"DOCTOR! GET A DOCTOR IN HERE!" Scar yelled and instantly, surgeons raced into the room and restrained Nala's arms.

Nala felt her ribs crack...It was happening.

"Please...kill me!" She begged the doctors, but they didn't seem to listen.

The panicked cries of the doctor filled Nala's ears, but all she seemed to hear was her own heartbeat increasing and the growl of something inside her...

Then it happened.

Nala's chest was smashed outwards and a mixture of blood and fluids was thrown everywhere. The creature then emerged...

Nala leapt out of bed, with tears streaming down her face, and her sheets soaked in sweat. That had been too _real. _She had felt every pain of the nightmare. Still crying, she rubbed the spot on her chest that the alien had burst out of in the dream.

That was it for her. She couldn't live like that. Those dreams were happening close to every night now, and every time she closed her eyes. She needed to master the fear. And earlier that day, she had been given the opportunity to do so when Scar had offered her the role of an 'advisor' to a platoon of Prideland Royal Colonial Marines that were investigating the planet LV-426, which they had lost contact with. If that animal was involved, then she would get to watch as the Marines blew the bastards to pieces while she watched on safely.

Scar had guaranteed her safety, but she had refused out of pure fear of being in the presence of the monsters. Luckily, Scar had left her his card. She punched the number into a computer and waited.

Scar's image then appeared on the computer, and he looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"_Hello? Oh, Nala..." _The tired image of Scar said.

"Just tell me one thing Scar. You're going out there to destroy them. Not to study, not to bring back...but to wipe them out." Nala asked him.

"_That's the plan. You have my word on it." _Scar confirmed.

"All right. I'm in." Nala said and switched off the screen before Scar could say another word.

_A few weeks later, in orbit over LV-426_

_CLA-CLACK! _Private First Class Vitani Vasquez pulled back the charging handle on her M56 'Smart' gun, the choice LMG of the Colonial Marines. She loved the weight of the weapon, and the feel of it. It was her authority over those vile bugs Nala had described. She and her Smartgunner partner 'Nuka' both crouched down in the combat stance, before snapping back up again, making the little _Rah! _noise as they did so.

_**(Aliens Colonial Marines March Theme)**_

_Cla-Chik! _Private Timon slipped a magazine into his M41A 'Pulse' Rifle Carbine and cocked it. He then kissed his hand and slapped the PRCMC (Prideland Royal Colonial Marine Corps) patch on his shoulder. The rest of platoon armed up, loading weapons, putting on armor and preparing equipment. Corporal Simba Hicks fastened his standard issue body armor, which had an image of a love heart with a sword piercing it scribbled on. He casually smoked a cigarette as he prepared for the combat drop.

"Alright sweethearts, we're a team and there's nothing to worry about. Is that understood?" Their squad leader Mufasa preached to them.

"Yes sir." They all replied, still working.

Soon, everything was ready. Nala watched as the mighty APC was backed into the drop-ship. The drop-ship's pilots then started the huge engines as the marines filed out onto the deployment deck.

_**(Colonial Marines March Theme)**_

"Ah...absolutely BADASSES!" Mufasa exclaimed, looking over his squad.

"ARE YOU MEAN?"

"YEAH!"

"ARE YOU MEAN?"

"YEAH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU?"

"PRIDELAND MARINES!" The squad cried out in unison and Mufasa nodded his approval, with the cigar still in his mouth.

"HOO-AH!"

"Let's pack 'em in there. You know your places." Mufasa said and slid the door to the APC open.

The Marines, Nala and Scar all boarded the APC inside the Drop-Ship. Nala and Scar, the two 'civilians' of the trip boarded the Drop-ship, took their place next to mission's commander; Lieutenant Kovu Gorman. He gave the all clear to the pilot 'Lorenzo' and she began the drop procedures.

"We're on an express elevator to hell! GOING DOWN!" Timon exclaimed, and all of a sudden, the Drop-ship lurched downwards, making Nala's stomach drop. It was a violent, and sickening ride down to LV-426.

"WOO-HOO!" Timon cried out again.

Despite the ship shaking around violently, and all the noise, Corporal Simba was fast asleep in his seat.

The ship's engines then kicked into gear, and it steadied as it entered the atmosphere of LV-426. Two huge missile launchers then appeared from either side of the ship, making it seem even more intimidating. They neared the colony, and started to slow.

"We're in the pipe...five, by five." The lioness piloting the ship reported. Lorenzo was her name, and flying Drop-Ships and/or killing bugs was her game.

_Many hours later_

Nala watched in horror from the camera feed as the Marines inspected the dark sub-levels of the atmosphere processor. There was some sort of odd resin plastered all over the metal walls, in patterns that were all too familiar to Nala. It brought back nightmares.

"What is all this stuff?" Vitani asked.

"Looks like some sort of secreted resin..." Simba commented.

"Nobody touch nothing." Mufasa snapped from the front of the group.

They walked down more metal stairs, into the abyss that was the Xenomorph hive. Nala felt sweat drip down her forehead as she, Scar and Kovu watched from inside the APC on the camera feed.

"What is all that?" Kovu asked them on the radio.

"You tell me man, I only work here." Timon said and showed them all the black material on the walls.

"Shit there's dead civvies everywhere!" Nuka yelled out and pointed his flashlight at all the bodies, cocooned onto the wall by the resin.

All the marines swiftly started checking for live ones, but there didn't seem to be any. The medic, Corporal Zira, then found one. The head of the pale white lioness plastered to the wall jumped to life. The eyes opened wide in horror, and drool ran down her face. Zira jumped back in fright, she looked almost dead.

"Hold on I'm going to get you out of there!" Zira told her.

Meanwhile, Nala was watching on the APC screen. As soon as she saw the look in the eyes of the lioness, she knew what was wrong.

"Tell them to kill her Kovu!" Nala told the Lieutenant, but Kovu just shook his head.

"That's a live civvie, get her free and bring her in." Kovu ordered them, and Nala opened her eyes wide in shock.

"P-please...kill me!" The lioness begged Zira, but she was determined to save her.

"No I'm going to get you out of there!" Zira insisted.

Suddenly, a sickening gurgling sound broke out and Zira cupped her hands over her mouth in horror at what she saw. The lioness' chest suddenly tore open, and something seemed to try to get out of the mangled flesh. A head then stuck out of the chest, with tiny teeth visible.

"What the hell!" Timon yelled, and Mufasa swiftly grabbed his flamethrower off him.

"TORCH IT!" Simba screamed and Mufasa lit the screaming body of the lioness and the alien on fire.

Nala watched in horror from the camera feed, rubbing that spot on her chest . It was her nightmares all over again. She quickly ushered the orphan Kiara out of that section of the vehicle so she couldn't watch what was happening. That was not for her eyes.

The screams then ceased, and they were all silent and the only sound to be heard was the crackling of flames. They then moved forward to inspect it.

"Whoa man, I got movement! There's movement all over the place." Timon warned them, and watched the signals on his motion tracker.

_Beep-beep...beep-beep...beep-beep..._ Mufasa spun around in the dim light, trying to see what the source of the movement was, but he couldn't see anything.

"Talk to me Timon!" He called out.

"I'm telling you man, there's something and it ain't us." Timon said and kept looking at his motion tracker.

"I like to keep this for close encounters." Simba said and drew a Stakeout shotgun, preparing for the action he thought was coming.

"They're all over us man! Movement from all directions, closing fast!"

"15 meters..."

"Ten meters..."

"Five meters!" Timon reported.

Everyone had switched on his or her infrared vision, but that didn't seem to be helping anyone. Zira trembled in fear and backed up against a resin-covered wall.

"Maybe they don't show up on infrared at all..." Zira said to herself. She failed to notice the 'resin' behind her move, and a shadow creep down closer towards her...

Suddenly, clawed hands grabbed her shoulders, and she was pulled upwards. She screamed out in terror, and instinctively pulled the trigger on her flamethrower. The next thing Nuke knew, he was covered in flames and screaming his lungs out in pain. It didn't take long for the flames to get to the grenades in his pockets, then...

_BANG!_

The grenades exploded into fireball, consuming that area of the sub-level, and shrapnel wounded several marines. Nala heard the chaos unfold on the video feed and shook Kovu, who was frozen in fear even thought he wasn't there.

"Get them out of there Kovu!" She yelled at him, to no avail.

Back in the major cavern in the 'hive' Vitani had heard enough. That was her cue. She saw several shadows crawling across the walls and she slid her hand down onto the trigger of the Smartgun.

"LET'S ROCK!" She cried out.

_RATATATATATATATANG! _She and the other marines opened up with the Smartgun, and fired stray shots all over the place, hoping to hit something. Mufasa clapped his hands over his ears.

"Vitani stop firing God damn it!" He growled and tried to speak into the radio, but couldn't hear a thing.

He then felt himself get consumed by a shadow, and looked up...

"_TTSSRRAAAGGHH!" _The alien shrieked and pulled Mufasa up into the hive to be cocooned.

The world then erupted into chaos again, with stray gunshots breaking out, and screams of aliens.

"ONE UGLY SON OF A BITCH!" Simba yelled and blasted an alien in the face with his shotgun, and the acid splashback narrowly missed him.

Back in the APC, Kovu trembled in fear as his unit was torn apart by the alien horde. He had failed them, and was panicking in a crisis.

"Mufasa? Simba...Vitani?" He stuttered into the mike, and watched in horror as the battle unfolded on his screen.

Nala had seen enough and decided to take charge of the situation. She raced into the cockpit of the APC and started the motor, before planting her foot down on the accelerator. If Kovu was incapable, then she wouldn't be. She gunned the APC through the complex, and smashed through walls, hoping that she would get to the fight in time to save somebody.

"Nala what the hell are you doing?" Kovu growled and tried to go take control back, but Scar restrained him.

Nala smashed through another wall, and broke through a layer of resin. This was where she needed to be. She could hear the panicked screams outside the vehicle, and could see the muzzle flashes of the machine guns. A few figures then trudged through the flames towards the vehicle. Nala recognized them as Simba; the one with the shotgun, Timon; the smartass and Vitani, the Smartgunner with the red headband.

Nala instinctively opened the doors to the APC and everyone jumped in as fast as they could. Vitani was last through the door, and her foot was suddenly caught in the jaws of an alien. She gasped and quickly kicked it in the mouth, forcing it to release her. Then she scrambled to safety as the Alien forced the doors of the APC open, revealing its long black head and rows of teeth.

"EAT THIS!" Simba growled and stuck the barrel of his shotgun up the mouth of the Alien.

_BANG!_

Acid sprayed everywhere, and some landed on Timon's arm.

"AAARGH!" Timon screamed as the acid sizzled through his skin and fur.

Simba then force the doors shut with his bare paws and yelled out.

"GO, GO, GO!" Nala stamped down onto the gas pedal, fueled by adrenaline.

She reversed back the way she came, before gunning the huge vehicle away from the vicinity of the hive. Suddenly, the nightmarish figure of an alien dropped down onto her windshield, screeching at her through the glass.

She slammed on the breaks, sending the alien flying forward with the momentum. Nala saw it on the floor, and planted her foot down on the gas again. She ran right over the beast, crunching it under the huge metal wheel. She sped on for moments, panting and sweating. They were safe now, but it was as if her foot was glued to the floor.

A hand then touched her shoulder, and she spun around in fright. It was just that Marine Simba. She sighed and refocused on driving.

"Its okay...slow it down. We're safe now." Simba told her and she eased down on the throttle.

_Back on the U.S.S Sulaco, the next day._

Nala carried the cub Kiara in her arms as she, Pumbaa and the wounded Corporal Simba exited the emergency Drop-Ship. It had been a long 48 hours for them, and it was not pretty. A whole colony had been lost, and a whole platoon of Colonial Marines was dead. She could not believe the same shit had happened to her twice, except this time, it seemed much, much worse with the larger death toll.

She would never forget Privates Timon and Vitani, dying fighting against the monsters to make sure they escaped. But now, she could finally sleep in peace. The species had been destroyed now that the atmosphere processor had been blown up; which destroyed the entire colony and everything else in it.

She put down Kiara and looked at the android warthog Pumbaa.

"Thank you...you did good." Nala said and smiled at him.

Pumbaa smiled back and was about to speak, when suddenly his eyes opened wide. His torso was then ripped clean off his hips by the blade tipped tail of the Queen Alien herself. White fluid was sprayed everywhere as he was torn in half.

Out of the cargo bay, the rest of the Queen alien appeared. It had hitched a ride on the drop-ship unknown to them, and was now back to get her revenge for all of its brethren that Nala and the others had slaughtered. It hissed and reared up, ready to strike.

Nala then fled the scene, leaving behind a shocked Kiara, who could only tremble. Kiara scrambled under a floor grate, and the Queen watched her and tried to snap at her through the gap, but her inner mouth was too big and she snarled in frustration. She followed Kiara through the system, and finally lost her patience.

The Queen used her tail to stab the metal floor grate, and completely remove it. She then put her head in and snapped at the screaming Kiara, who was desperately trying to avoid being hit.

"MOMMY!" She cried out as the monster terrorized her, and felt like sticking her leg out, just so the Queen Alien would get her and they could be done with it.

Suddenly, the Queen stopped. It heard something...

_Vroom...THUMP!_

_Vroom...THUMP!_

_Vroom...THUMP!_

The Queen looked into the dark hanger, where she saw a massive dark silhouette and a yellow light flashing. The figure then stepped out of the shadows and made itself visible. It was Nala, in a power loader suit.

"Get away from her you BITCH!" Nala growled and thumped her way over to the Queen.

She swung a blow at it with her huge metallic arm, knocking it to the floor. The stunned Queen tried to get to her feet, but Nala struck again with the Power loader suit, ramming a strike down onto the Queen's head.

The Queen had had enough, and leapt to her feet. She swung her huge, spike tipped tail around and tried to stab Nala through the armor, but Nala quickly raised an arm to deflect the swing. _CLANG! _

"COME ON!" Nala yelled as she began forcing the queen back into the airlock.

Soon, it was standing right on the edge, and Nala swung another blow at it to knock it in. But the Queen thought quickly and grabbed onto the power loader's leg; dragging it in with her. Nala tumbled into the air lock with the Queen, and the huge seven-ton power loader seemed to trap the Queen onto the floor.

Nala quickly jumped out of the power loader suit and started climbing up the ladder to the airlock control panel. Step by step, inch by inch, she moved closer and closer to the red button on the panel that red 'Airlock Release'.

She finally reached the top rung, and slammed her fist down onto the button. Red lights and alarms flashed all around her, and she heard the airlock door slide open, followed by the howling of oxygen escaping into the vacuum of space. _Yes! _She thought and tried to struggle against the vacuum and to safety, but a clawed hand grabbed her foot. It belonged to the Queen.

She shook her foot violently, trying to shake the Queen off so it could get sucked out into space. Soon, her foot was the only thing the Queen was holding onto now, and finally, the Queen's grip started to release, just as hers did on the ladder rung she had anchored herself to. _No! Can't give up..._

Nala held onto the rung with all her strength, and soon, the weight and burden of the Queen alien disappeared. It was sucked out to space, just as Nala reached forward and slammed her hand down on the airlock door button. The door slid shut, and the wind died down.

She pulled herself up onto the floor again, where Kiara and the top half of Pumbaa was waiting for her. Finally, the terror was over.

* * *

**How was it? I was going to put in the drop-ship crash, but couldn't be bothered. Let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter: Star Wars!**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	4. The Empire Strikes Back

**Sorry about the day delay, but yesterday was really, really hot and I couldn't be bothered doing anything. So here is my favorite chapter of the lot: Star Wars! Probably the film most suited The Lion King. And who can tell me what Darth Vader and Mufasa have in common?**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**Original film: The Empire Strikes Back (1980)**

**Luke Skywalker: Simba**

**Darth Vader: Mufasa** _(I couldn't wait to do this one)_

**Han Solo: Kovu**_  
_

**Princess Leia: Kiara**

**R2/D2: Pumbaa**

**Chewie: Timon**

**C3PO: Zazu**

**Boba Fett: Zira**

**Yoda: Rafiki**

**Lando: Nuka**

**Stormtroopers: Hyenas**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4. STAR ROARS**

**THE LION KING STRIKES BACK**

_**(Star Wars Opening Theme)**_

_It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy._

_Evading the dreaded Imperial Star-fleet, a group of freedom fighters led by Simba Skywalker has established a new secret base on the remote ice world of Hoth._

_The evil lord Darth Mufasa, obsessed with finding young Simba, has dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space…_

Simba awoke in a fright. He felt absolutely awful, his head and shoulder throbbed in pain, and he also felt a strange, sick flying sensation. But he wasn't flying. He was dangling. It had all happened so fast, his tauntaun mysteriously started misbehaving, and then he heard the roar. He had turned around to see a huge white paw strike him in the head, then everything went black. It must have been one of those native wampas, one of the few animals that could survive such a harsh and cold environment.

Now, it was about figuring out how not to become the Wampa's next meal. Simba forced his eyes open, and scanned the environment, which wasn't easy considering he was hanging upside down by his ankles. He eventually saw the wampa in the corner of the icy cave, and it was just finishing the meat off one bone. He would be next.

Simba reached up onto his belt, blindly searching for his weapon; the sky blue lightsaber. But he couldn't find it. _What? Where'd it go? _Simba thought and let his head flop back down in defeat. Then he saw it. Most of the things in his pockets and/or belt had fallen onto the floor. The lightsaber was sticking out of a small snowdrift. Simba remained as quiet as possible and reached for it, but it was far out of his reach. He stretched again, straining every muscle in his body to reach it, but he still fell several inches short.

He then relaxed his body in defeat, and his eyes rolled back in his head. He felt himself relax more and more, just as the Wampa finished its meal and started making its way over to him...

Simba zoned out of the world completely, and suddenly a felt a new uplifting energy. He then let go, and let that mysterious energy bind him, penetrate him and flow through him. That energy was the force.

He reached out his hand one more time, not stretching as desperately as before, and let that energy do the work. Almost instantly, as if some metal magnet was attracting the lightsaber, it shuddered, and started slowly withdrawing from the ice. Meanwhile, the Wampa saw its prey was trying to escape, and decided to go kill him to remove the risk of losing it. It stormed over to Simba, but Simba acted faster.

The lightsaber jiggled free of the ice, and flew into Simba's hand. As soon as Simba had it in his grip, he pressed the ignition button and swung the blue blade up at the ice ceiling that his feet were frozen too.

The burning hot blade cut through and melted the bindings with ease, and he tumbled to the ground.

"_RAAAAGH!" _The Wampa cried and rose a paw to strike Simba, but it was too late.

_Vroom...ZAP!_

The right arm of the beast clattered to the floor and it screamed out in pain. Simba didn't need an invitation to leave. He retracted the lightsaber's blade and started trudging out the cave...right into a blizzard.

Snow whistled through Simba's semi-developed mane, and stung whatever exposed skin he had. Despite all the alpine gear he wore, he froze, and his fingers and joints started to become numb. Simba limped on, further away from the cave, but other than that he had no real indication where he was going. He carried on, exhausted, until his legs finally gave way underneath him.

He fell face first into the snow, and was too exhausted, cold and injured to move. He lay there for several minutes, expecting to die, until a strange warmth swept over him. All of a sudden a strange booming voice broke out.

"_Simba..."_

Simba managed to raise his head out the now and look up. In the sky, there was a strange apparition of a lioness. It spoke to him sternly. _Sarabi?_

"_Simba...You will go to the Dagobah system. There you will learn from Rafiki, the Jedi master who instructed me." _The apparition told him, before slowly fading.

"Sarabi..." Simba panted before passing out again.

Just as Simba's head fell back into the snow, another figure riding a tauntaun appeared through the blizzard winds. The figure dismounted and quickly checked over Simba.

"Simba! Come on...don't do this to me buddy." Kovu Solo pleaded with him and checked his heartbeat; which was still going.

Suddenly, a groaning sound broke out behind them, and Kovu's tauntaun collapsed. The snow had killed it.

"Oh, great." Kovu mumbled to himself sarcastically and started dragging Simba towards the body of the animal.

He then grabbed the lightsaber out of Simba's hand, and activated it. _VROOM! _He then quickly slit the stomach of the tauntaun, which let out a terrible stench.

"Ugh...And I thought they smelled bad on the outside!" Kovu remarked and started forcing Simba into the stomach of the animal. The body heat would keep him alive till morning and/or rescue came.

Kovu then tightened the hood on his coat fastened a grey bandana around his lower, exposed face.

_A few weeks later_

Simba was doing a handstand with his eyes closed, and in front of him, powered by the force, rocks floated through the air and stacked themselves onto each other neatly. He didn't know why he agreed to do all these 'pointless' exercises given to him by that crazy old baboon Rafiki, but apparently he was a Jedi master, and that meant that he was in charge if Simba wanted to become a knight.

"Use the force...yes." Rafiki commented as he watched Simba move the stones.

"Concentrate." Rafiki told him as Simba's leg wavered, and he started to lose balance.

Soon, the stones hopelessly tumbled to the ground and Simba did the same. Rafiki shook his head and Simba wiped the sweat off his. It had been a long few days of intense training. Suddenly, panicked cries broke out from Pumbaa, who was on the other side of the swamp.

"SIMBA! LOOK QUICKLY!" Pumbaa shouted and Simba turned his head to find only more bad news.

His X-Wing fighter, the only mode of transport he had, and the only way off the planet, was completely sunk under the mud of the swamp. Simba stood up tiredly and shook his head in dismay.

"Oh no...now we'll never get it out." Simba sighed in defeat.

"So certain are you? Always with you it cannot be done! Hear you nothing that I say?" Rafiki told him angrily.

"Master...moving rocks around is one thing, but this...is totally different." Simba growled and looked over his sunken fighter.

"No! No different. Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned." Rafiki insisted.

Simba glanced at Rafiki, glanced at the fighter, then sighed. He cracked his knuckled and walked over to the swamp, a little unsure.

"Okay, I'll give it a try..." Simba said and raised his right hand over the swamp. Rafiki then interrupted him.

"Try not! Do...or do not. There is no 'try'." Rafiki snapped, and Simba bit his lip.

Simba then closed his eyes, and concentrated on thinking the ship out of the mud. Rafiki's eyes opened wide in shock as he watched the X-Wing start to rise out of the filth, and hover up...But then it all stopped. The concentration, the rise of the fighter, everything. The ship then sunk back down under the mud and Simba collapsed to his knees in exhaustion.

"I can't...It's too big."

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size do you?" Rafiki pointed out. _You're not that small. _Simba thought.

Simba shook his head.

"And well you should not. For my ally is the force, and a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings we are?"

"You must feel the force around you, here, between you me, the rock, the tree…everywhere! Yes, even between this land and that ship." Rafiki continued enthusiastically. Simba just shook his head.

"You want the impossible." Simba sighed and walked away, discouraged.

Rafiki watched Simba walk away angrily, and slowly closed his eyes. He then raised his hand out above the swamp, and bowed his head. The swamp bubbled, and slowly...the X-Wing rose again. The cockpit emerged from the murky water, then the fuselage, and finally the nose. Soon, the whole aircraft was in the air, and was floating towards the shoreline.

Simba's jaw dropped in disbelief. If he couldn't do it, then why could this crazy old monkey? He looked at Rafiki, who just stared at him solemnly.

"I-I don't believe it." Simba stuttered.

Rafiki then struck him on the back of the head with his stick, and Simba winced in pain.

"That is why you fail." Rafiki told him.

_The next day..._

Imperial hyena troopers shoved three prisoners into a large, dark room. They all had their hands cuffed behind their back, and didn't bother struggling against the soldiers. Pipes steamed all around the dimly lit room, and in the center of the room was a deep shaft. The last to enter the room was a golden lion dressed all in black, and he wore a mask with a respirator. His very breathing was enough to strike fear into the hearts of most. But after all Kovu Solo and Princess Kiara had been through, they felt no fear. All Kovu wore was a bloodstained white shirt and dark blue jeans.

Nuka then walked past Kovu, and Kovu gave him a vicious glare. He had betrayed them to the Empire, and sure wasn't Kovu's 'friend' any more. But Kovu still wanted to know what was going to happen to him. He had a right to know.

"Nuka...What's happening?" Kovu growled at him.

"You're being put into carbon freeze. Looks like Mufasa wants to test it for your buddy Simba." Nuka whispered to him before joining Darth Mufasa, Zira the bounty hunter and the hyena troopers on the observation platform.

"What is he doesn't survive? That scum is worth a lot to me." Zira told Mufasa.

"The Empire will compensate you if he dies. Put him in!" Mufasa ordered in his deep, chilling voice.

Realizing what was happening; Timon swung a leg out and knocked away a hyena soldier, before attacking another. There was no way he would let his friend of many years get tossed in that easy. Zazu was strapped to his back, and squawked his disapproval of the resistance.

Timon hopelessly tried to fight, but a paw grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. It was Kovu.

"Stop Timon, stop! Do you hear me? Stop! This won't help me..." Kovu said and shook Timon.

"Save your strength...there'll be another time. You take care of the princess for me, okay?" Kovu told him and Timon nodded sadly.

Kovu then allowed two hyena troopers to escort him over to the carbon-freezing chamber, but before he walked any further, he stopped and planted a passionate kiss on the lips of Kiara. The two then looked sorrowfully at each other, realizing that this could be the last time they see each other. The hyena soldier then elbowed him and moved him along, onto the small elevator that would take him down into the carbon pit.

The elevator hissed and slowly...Kovu got lowered down.

"I love you!" Kiara cried out, hoping that before Kovu went, that she would have some sort of confirmation that the love existed between the both of them.

"I know." Kovu said and winked, before his head disappeared completely into the pit.

More hissing sounds then broke out, and suddenly a huge white cloud erupted from the carbon pit. Once the sounds and smoke had ceased, a huge claw reached down into the pit, and slowly pulled out a huge, grey slab.

Kiara saw the outlines of Kovu's body clearly, and she saw he had flinched at the last second, as he had his paws stretched out in front of him, with claws extended.

"Well Nuka...is he alive?" Mufasa snapped.

"Yep. He's alive and in perfect hibernation." Nuka reported. Mufasa then turned to Zira Fett.

"He's all yours bounty hunter." He told her and turned to his hyena troops.

"Reset the chamber for Simba." He ordered the officer.

"As a matter of fact, Simba just landed, sir." The hyena reported.

"Good. See to it that he finds his way here...In the meantime take the princess and the meerkat to my ship." Mufasa commanded them.

_Soon after..._

Simba slowly walked through the sliding door, with his handgun bared. He had looked all over the complex, and so far had found nothing. The huge chamber was dimly lit, and there was mist everywhere. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind him and he jumped back in fright.

He pointed his gun in every direction he looked, waiting to fire plasma pulse into anything that so much as moved. All of a sudden, he felt a strange, uneasy feeling. He sensed the presence of another like him...

_Whoosh...ah..._

_Whoosh...ah..._

_Whoosh...ah..._

A voice then boomed out from above him, confirming his suspicion.

"The force is with you young Simba...but you are not a Jedi yet." The voice of Mufasa thundered.

Simba looked up and saw the dark knight standing there on a walkway, just staring at him. Simba instantly holstered the gun, as there was _no way _it could be used to tackle Mufasa.

Simba leapt up onto Mufasa's platform, and drew his lightsaber. _VROOM! _The bright blue blade illuminated his side of the room. Mufasa ignited his own crimson weapon in response.

Simba then swung a blow at Mufasa, but he was quick to deflect it. Soon, they were locked in an intense sword-fight, with Simba's young age, aggression and tenacity showing through, he had Mufasa on the defensive.

"You have learned much, young one." Mufasa said as Simba tried to force his blade down onto Mufasa's helmet, but Mufasa was too strong for that.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Simba agreed and started striking random blows at him.

Mufasa then made two quick moves, sending Simba's lightsaber flying out of his hands and down some stairs. In the split second of distraction, Mufasa kicked Simba off balance and sent him sprawling down the stairs. Simba looked up just in time to see him swoop in like a blackbird to the lower level to face him. Simba rolled away just as Mufasa landed, but he was soon kicked over the edge and into the carbon-freezing pit.

"All too easy." Mufasa said to himself and used the force to activate the chamber.

But just as the freezing process started, Simba jumped out and used the force to regain possession of his lightsaber, all in one motion. He was ready to face Mufasa again.

"Impressive, most impressive." Mufasa commented on the move.

"Rafiki taught you very well...you have controlled your fear, now release your anger!" Mufasa told him.

Simba seemed to listen to him, and fought much more recklessly. He rarely bothered to defend or think a few moves ahead, he just manically struck blow after blow at the dark sith in front of him. They made their way downstairs as they fought, into the main core of cloud city.

Simba was on the defensive, and Mufasa started hurling object after object at him. Soon, one smashed the window, creating an air vacuum, and the beaten and bruised Simba was sucked outside and collapsed onto a walkway. Mufasa leapt out after him.

Simba crawled across the floor, lightsaber in hand, as Mufasa leapt down next to him and pointed his red blade at Simba's throat.

"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only just begun to realize your strength. Join me...and with out combined strength we will end this conflict and restore order to the galaxy." Mufasa offered.

"I'll never join you!" Simba cried out, and whacked away Mufasa's red lightsaber with his own.

He the backpedalled onto a walkway, and found himself clinging onto some air tanks with one arm and holding off Mufasa with the other. It was hopeless. Soon, Mufasa struck a blow and severed off Simba's right paw; the one that was holding his weapon. The paw and the lightsaber fell down the several hundred-story drop below him, and Simba cried out in pain.

"AAARGH!" He cried out.

"If only you knew the power of the dark side...Rafiki never told you what happened to your father did he?"

"He told me enough! He told me you killed him!" Simba snarled through clenched teeth.

"No Simba..._I_... am your father."

_**(Slow Imperial March theme)**_

Shocked, Simba looked up at his nemesis in disbelief. Tears streamed down his face, and he shook his head.

"No...That's not true! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Simba cried out.

"Search your feelings Simba, you know it to be true." Mufasa told him.

"NOOO! No..." Simba moaned. His real father couldn't be a monster.

Mufasa then deactivated his lightsaber and held out a gloved paw to Simba.

"Simba, you can destroy Scar, It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son." Mufasa offered him one last time, but Simba just stared at the paw and shook his head feebly.

Simba then made a decision, and he let go of the tanks and started plummeting...

_Not to long after...On board the Millennium Falcon_

A beaten Simba lay on the medical bed, with a cloth wrapped around the stump where his paw once was, and a blanket around his shoulders. Strangely, he felt Mufasa's presence. Not in proximity to him...but as if he were a _part _of him. From that point on, the truth dawned on him.

"Father?"

_On board the Star Destroyer 'Avenger'_

Mufasa sensed his son's presence in the force as he stared out the window into space.

"Son..."

_Back on the falcon_

"Rafiki...why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Simba repeated over and over again, before Kiara entered the room and put a comforting arm around him.

* * *

**How was it? This was the most fun to write, even more so than Aliens, which is probably my favorite film. Every time I watch The Lion King, I always remember Mufasa as the villain of the greatest sci-fi/fantasy film ever made. Hope you enjoyed and Don't forget to review!**

**Coming up next on Movie Madness (My first request that I'm doing): Saving Private Ryan**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	5. Saving Private Ryan

**So sorry about the unusually long wait, but hey...It was Christmas, and now its 2013! Happy New Year to you all! This was the first request I have done, and it is the all time War Classic Saving Private Ryan. WARNING: True to the original film, it will be bloody. I will also be unavailable for the next few days, so expect more delays. Don't forget to review!**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**Original Film: Saving Private Ryan (1998)**

**Captain John H. Miller: Mufasa**

**Private James Francis Ryan: Simba**

**Sniper Daniel Jackson: Kovu**

**Sergent Horvath: EJ (My human OC in lion form)**

**Reiben: Timon**

**Upham: Nuka**

**Medic Wade: Rafiki**

**Caparzo: Pumbaa**

**Private Ryan's Wife: Nala**

**Nazi Germans: Hyenas**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5. SAVING PRIVATE LION**

_Normandy Military Cemetery, 1994_

An old lion slowly stepped through the grassy fields of Normandy. It was an endless grassy field, and a peaceful one at that. But what was on it, seemed to bring back the terror, despair and gore. Only the few that lived to tell the tale would see peaceful place this way. Fifty years ago exactly, this place had looked very, very different. Not in a good way, in any way whatsoever.

The old lion looked around, his innocent family followed behind him slowly, not wanting to disturb him. Above him were three poles, and they flew the French, American and Pridelander flags. This made the lion sigh. It was those three countries he had fought for.

The old Simba continued on, entering the endless maze of white crosses. He scanned across the names on the crosses, before he finally found him; his savior. He collapsed to his knees and started panting, while shedding tears. This was the grave of the man that made his very life possible, and had given everything just save him. As he closed his eyes and cried, it all came back to him. The blood, the gore, the sacrifice, those final moments and that horrific roar of the MG-42. The sounds of battle rang in his ears, and he gasped.

His family rushed up to help him, and began asking him things like 'Are you alright' and 'what's wrong?'. What was wrong? Thankfully, they would never know. They helped Simba back up to his feet and then he opened his eyes, to look at the man's grave once more. _CAPTAIN MUFASA H. MILLER. Killed in Action 1944._

_Omaha Beach, Dog Green Sector_

_June 6th, 1944_

A shaky paw slowly unscrewed the lid of a metal water container. The lion then held it up to his mouth, and took one last sip. The hum of the landing craft was the only sound to be heard, along with the sloshing of waved up against it. The Pridelander soldiers were dead silent.

Some threw up over the side, in a mixture of fear and seasickness. Captain Mufasa Miller watched his soldiers grip rosaries, and say desperate prayers to themselves. This was it, what they had all trained and yearned for. A chance to grab at the hyenas' throats. Mufasa looked up at the rocky cliffside not too far ahead of them, and gulped. That was what they had to deal with. Iron tank barriers lined the beachfront, meaning that they would have to stop earlier. That wasn't part of the plans. Nor was the steep cliffs and barbwire. Mufasa had never felt such fear in his life, despite the glorious image of war the media portrayed for him. He was wise, and knew that there was going to be a fight. All of a sudden the landing boat's motor starting to quiet down.

"Clear the ramp! Thirty seconds out!" The driver of the craft shouted out.

"Port side six and starboard side six, move fast and clear those murder holes!" Mufasa ordered the rows of Pridelanders inside the craft.

"I want plenty of beef between them. Five hyenas, don't waste the opportunity...one hyena; don't waste the ammo." Mufasa's Sergeant 'EJ' continued.

"Keep the actions on you rifles clear...I'll see you on the beach."

The soldiers nodded nervously, and tightened their grips on their weapons. Those rifles were their lives. All of a sudden a loud _WHOOSH! _sound broke out, and water was suddenly splashed over the side of the landing craft with a loud _BOOM! _The enemy was trying to shell them. They flinched as the explosions went off all around their boat, sending water everywhere and fear into their hearts. The beach was right there now, and the landing craft slowed to a stop...

The landing craft driver blew his whistle, meaning for them to get ready for the assault. A loud metallic groan broke out as the landing craft ramp lowered, breaking the haunting silence on board the boat.

The ramp was no more than a few feet down when...

_RATATATATATATATATATANG! _

_TWANG!_

_SPLAT!_

Mufasa watched in a mixture of shock, surprise and horror as all the helmets of the soldiers at the front of the boat were suddenly burst open with a sickening _TWANG _noise and their blood and brains exploded everywhere on board. Small lights seemed to light up from all around the cliff face, illuminating coastal bunkers through the fog. The bodies of the young soldiers at the front started dropping like flies, and everyone either hit the deck or was hit by the storm of hyena bullets. The silence had been eliminated by the terrifying roar of the enemy MG-42, the sound of bullets hitting metal and the shrill screams of the Pridelander soldiers on board.

Acting on instinct, Mufasa hauled himself over the side of the landing craft, out of the line of fire and several others followed him. The young lions dove into the water, as soon as their head was under, they felt an odd sense of bliss. All the loud, intense horror from a few seconds ago had been muffled by the water, but there was still no escape from the peril. Bullets whizzed into the water, leaving streams in their wake and making terrible hissing sounds.

Mufasa looked around him underwater, there were several other young lions who couldn't unstrap themselves from the heavy equipment on their back, and they drowned while he watched on helplessly. More soldiers tried to swim towards the surface, but bullets flew into the water and struck their chests; creating a red misty cloud underwater.

A mortar then struck, and hit a group of Pridelander lion soldiers. The sea was turned a squeamish blood red color, and Mufasa quickly went up for air, and he found himself paddling through red water and an array of severed body parts int he ocean. His head emerged from the water, and suddenly the true volume of the battle returned to him; the unforgiving sound of the MG-42s, the screams of his brothers, and hiss of bullets that were just missing him.

Up in the bunkers, a few hyenas were on the offensive. They were cutting down any Pridelander or American that would dare invade France. The doors of the boats would open, and they would hose down the entire area with machine gunfire, massacring the enemies below. One hyena manned the MG-42 machine gun, aiming it at large crowds of soldiers with one hand, and feeding the ammo belt in with the other. The weapon's rate of fire was so fast that the gunfire sounded more like a buzz saw than a series of gunshots.

Mufasa started to crawl his way through the shallow water clawing his way through the salty shoreline and dead bodies. He recognized one terrified lion that was still alive. He was still a teen, no more than 18 years of age. His mane was visibly still only semi-developed under his helmet. Mufasa grabbed him by the arm and tried to yank him along but..._SPLAT! _

The young lion's body slumped backwards; a rogue bullet had hit him. Mufasa tossed the body away in frustration and scurried over to a tank barrier, hoping that it would be enough cover from the hailstorm of bullets coming his way. Others did the same, and the Nazi Hyenas started to notice.

_BOOM! _

Sand, dirt and debris was thrown everywhere as mortars exploded again. It didn't take them long to find their designated targets. The following explosions landed very close to Mufasa and his troops, and devastated them. Lions and body parts were thrown everywhere, and the blast completely deafened Mufasa. All he could hear was his ears ringing. Nothing else.

He looked around him. Full grown lions cried like cubs, as they clutched the stumps of whatever limb used to be there, or just at what they were seeing and experiencing at that time. Mufasa watched helplessly as a lion casually searched for something in the carnage, and he eventually found it. It was his arm. The lion picked the arm up and turned around, revealing the bloody mess where it once was.

The ocean water that was lapping around Mufasa was now completely red from the blood spilt. If anyone was ever to take the name 'Red Sea' literally, this is what it would look like.

Another lion carrying a flamethrower unit tried to advance, but a bullet hit the tanks on his back and turned his general area into a giant ball of fire. Mufasa watched in horror as the men that were around there were coated in fire and desperately tried to run back to the blood infused ocean to extinguish it, but were shot in the back as they ran.

Mufasa had seen enough. He picked his helmet out of the blood-soaked sand, and fastened it on his head, spilling the mixture of seawater and blood it had been filled with everywhere. His hearing started to return to him, and his vision started to focus.

"What the hell do we do now sir?" A Pridelander soldier yelled at him, over the sounds of war.

"We move ourselves up the beach!" Mufasa responded and drew his M1 Thompson Submachine gun.

"What's the rallying point?" The lion asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Mufasa told him and started to move forward.

"COVERING FIRE! HEAD FOR THAT CRATER!" He screamed and sprinted forward, while firing bursts at the Hyena bunker to keep them from shooting him while he ran.

Others followed his lead, and fired stray shots at the hyenas while they made their way to a deep explosion crater that would provide them safety for the time being. Many were still shot on the way.

Mufasa dived into the shallow pit, and turned around to see who else had made it alive. His Sergeant and best friend EJ Horvath had made it, along with a machine gunner Timon Reiben, a sniper Kovu Jackson and a medic Rafiki Wade. Mufasa took a moment to get his breath back, before deciding to take a peek over the edge of the crater. Instantly bullets flew his way and he ducked back down before he was killed.

There was another machine gun nest, this one on top of the cliff, and that was the one that was giving them problems. He could also see the ones in the bunker, which were the ones that were massacring his fellow Pridelanders. He needed to take them both down.

He shoved a hand into his kit, and drew a small piece of reflective metal. He also drew a knife, before sticking his hand in EJ's mouth to pull out his gum. He used the gum to stick the small 'mirror' to the knife, creating a make-shift periscope. He stuck the mirror out, and for the first time got a clear view of what he was dealing with.

Sandbags surrounded the machine gun nest at the top of the cliff face, and there were at least three Hyenas manning it. If they could clear that side post, then they could continue up the cliff and flank the bunkers. Mufasa put the mirror down and turned to address his band of survivors.

"There's a machine gun nest up at the top of the cliff, two o' clock. Possibly MG-42. On the count of three, we will all lay of covering fire while Kovu runs into that next crater there and picks them off with the sniper rifle. Clear?" The Pridelanders nodded their approval.

"Three...two...one...COVERING FIRE!" Mufasa screamed and let loose his Tommy gun, suppressing the enemy machine gunners.

The Nazi hyenas ducked for cover, and Kovu leapt up and sprinted towards the hole as fast as he could, with the subdued enemies not noticing a thing. Once Kovu was clear, Mufasa held up a paw and the group ceased fire.

"Your mother wouldn't have liked that!" EJ commented.

"I thought you were my mother." Mufasa joked and watched Kovu engage.

Meanwhile, Kovu rested his Springfield rifle up against the ground and kissed the crucifix around his neck, he then put his hand back on the trigger of the sniper rifle and zoomed the scope in on his targets. He steadied the crosshairs over the main machine gunner's head and whispered to himself...

"Be not far from me O Lord..." Kovu whispered and pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

The head of the Nazi hyena launched backwards with a big red bullet hole in it. Kovu cycled the bolt action on the rifle and steadied again.

"O my strength...come quickly to help me." Kovu whispered again and adjusted his aim so that he wasn't going to shoot the head of the second target, but a grenade on his belt.

_BANG...BOOM!_

The entire machine gun nest exploded into a great sandy and bloody nest, clearing the way for Mufasa's group to advance and flank the main bunker.

They tirelessly sprinted up the rocky path, and continued through the Hyena trenches and systems dug up on the cliffs. They left not one hyena alive. Why should they?

Taking no prisoners, they finally snuck up behind the bunker stayed as quiet as possible. The three hyenas manning the MG-42s were all still preoccupied shooting at the Pridelanders, and didn't check behind them.

Mufasa unpinned a Mk. 2 hand grenade and threw it inside. _BOOM! _He heard some panicked cries on German, before his flamethrower unit waltzed inside the small bunker.

_VWOOSH!_

The entire insides of the bunker seem to burst into flames, and fire poured out of whatever openings in the structure there were. Hyenas were on fire, and they jumped out of the bunker to evade more flames, right into the path of the Pridelanders and Americans.

A lion raised his rifle, but his leopard CO put a hand on his gun to stop him.

"Don't shoot...LET 'EM BURN!" The officer cried out, and the survivors jeered.

_Several days later, Normandy..._

Mufasa and his squad knelt behind a stone wall, while the rain beat down on their helmets and clothes. They heard voices from behind the wall, and that meant one thing; it was either friendly or hostile voices, and they weren't about to risk revealing themselves to the latter. Mufasa called out the code.

"THUNDER?" If it was Pridelander or American forces, the answer would be 'flash' but there was no response.

"Thunder or we will fire on you!" Mufasa warned, before hearing panicked voices, and then the cry of a child. Whoever it was, they weren't hostile.

Mufasa stuck his head out and saw a small French family standing on the ruins of a home. They had a cub with them. He rolled his eyes and started onwards casually.

"Relax guys its a few civilians." Mufasa told them and carried on walking through the French village.

His squad followed cautiously, ignoring the cries of the French family to them. Whatever the civilians wanted, Mufasa didn't have time for. All he had to do was find this 'Private Simba Ryan' and get him home safe. Apparently, he had lost all three of his brothers in combat. Now, he was the only one left and the Prideland Army didn't feel like showing up at his mother's doorstep saying that all her sons had been killed. They wanted to return at least one home. It had been a controversial mission, and not one his squad had been happy to go on. But here they were, and finding this 'Private Simba Ryan' was all that mattered now.

They were halted by the shouts of their interpreter, Nuka Upham. He was talking to the family, and in particular the desperate looking father.

"Hey Cap'n, they want us to take their child!" Nuka yelled and Mufasa shook his head.

"No god damn it, we don't take cubs!" Mufasa yelled back but it was too late.

One of his troops Pumbaa Caparzo took the cub from the father and cradled it in his arms. The child screamed and stretched back out to the parents. Pumbaa tried to calm her and showed her his rosary beads, but she just cried and carried on. Pumbaa then started walking down the wreckage and back into the open with his squad.

"PUMBAA PUT THE CUB BACK!" Mufasa yelled at him.

"Cap'n we should at least have the decency to take her to the next town..." Pumbaa insisted.

Mufasa snatched the cub away from him roughly and stormed back up to the wreckage.

"I'll show you some decency, now follow some fuckin' orders!" Mufasa growled and carried the cub back to its dismayed family, who hoped that it would be safer in Pridelander hands.

Mufasa put the cub down behind a wrecked car, and marched his way back to cover where his squad was, about to start barking instructions when a distant crack broke out, making everyone spin around in fright. The next thing he knew, the exposed Pumba collapsed onto a piano on the side of the road and winced in pain. He then tried to walk again, and hopped around on one leg, before finally falling to the floor.

"Cap'n..." Pumbaa moaned and gripped the wound on his leg.

"Jesus Christ! Where the hell did that come from?" Timon cried and jumped for cover; pointing his BAR in all directions.

"Everyone stay down!" Mufasa hissed and hid behind the wrecked car, hoping that the sniper didn't see them.

Pumbaa was still out in the open, bleeding out; bait for anyone that would try to come and help him. Blood poured out of his leg and turned the puddles of rainwater red. He was bleeding out fast; the Nazi bullet had hit his artery. Pumbaa panted on the wet ground and reached into his pocket to produce a letter.

"Pumbaa keep your head down! He'll see you." The medic Rafiki whispered frantically at him.

"I-its for my d-dad. You need to send it...it's got blood on it." Pumbaa held out the letter as he died, but Rafiki shook his head.

"No Pumbaa you're going to send it yourself!"

Meanwhile, Kovu and Mufasa were taking cover behind the car. Kovu drew his sniper rifle and loaded it up, before clipping on the long rage scope. This sort of problem was his cup of tea.

"Everyone keeps their heads down, this sniper's got some talent." He told Mufasa and started to move away, towards closer cover.

"You saw him?" Mufasa whispered.

"Yep. In a bell tower around 450 yards away." Kovu said and crawled away.

Kovu moved slowly out to the left, out of the field of view of the hidden sniper. He then moved back in, right behind a pile of debris that would provide sufficient cover as well as a strong place to rest the rifle. He scurried up behind it and took a look at the church tower in front of him to the right. Right at the top of the bell tower in the window, was his target. He quickly adjusted the focus on the scope two clicks.

He then held the rifle up to his eye, and muttered to himself.

"O my god I trust you, let me not be ashamed and let not my enemies triumph over me." Kovu whispered and kissed the cross on his neck, before slipping his hand down to the trigger...

Meanwhile, the sniper spied out the situation in front of him. He saw the soldier he had shot slowly bleed out and die, and it appeared he was talking to someone. But whoever it was, they were out of his line of sight. He slowly guided the sniper rifle around, searching for targets. He managed to pick out what looked like a high ranking Pridelander hiding behind a car, but the shot was too risky. He would give away his position. He breathed slowly and silently, the only sound to be heard was the gentle rain beating down.

He continued to move the rifle right, and came across a pile of debris. Wait, it was something more than that. There was a head sticking out behind it, a clear shot for him. The hyena sniper tried to steady the crosshairs over his head, but he failed to notice the rifle sticking out from the debris, or that the fact the soldier was aiming straight at him.

_BANG!_

Kovu's shot was so precise and deadly that the bullet smashed through the scope of his enemy's rifle, and into his eye, killing him. The hyena sniper up in the bell tower slumped back, dead with a bullet in his eye. A bullet that had been shot right through his own scope. Kovu breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his rifle. God had given him a gift alright. He was born to do that.

The Pridelander soldiers glanced nervously at each other before Timon broke the silence.

"That's it...we got him." He announced.

They slowly and nervously got up from their cover and Mufasa was the first to react. He looked at Pumbaa's dead body and turned to his squad.

"That...is why we don't take cubs." He growled and shoved the cub back to its parents angrily.

He then snatched the letter from Pumbaa's grip and carried on.

_A couple days later_

Mufasa's hearing had left him again, and the world moved in a blur. He could see the several hyenas advancing, overrunning the crumbling Pridelander force. Their advantage in numbers, armor and firepower had finally shown through. It had been a bold last stand by Captain Mufasa and his men, but this was it. They were going to die. But Mufasa had to make sure Private Simba lived. That was all he set out to accomplish. And he didn't want to have wasted all this blood, sweat, tears and lives for nothing. That kid had to live, otherwise they would all die in vain.

Mufasa turned to see Sgt. EJ's dead body and haunting gaze. He had been killed by the explosion that had made him deaf. He looked up to see the huge Nazi 'Tiger' tank rolling up over the bridge. that bridge had been rigged with explosives, supposing the situation got this bad, and it had. The detonator to the TNT lay by a dead body on the bridge.

Mufasa slowly struggled to his feet, and boldly started trudging towards the detonator. Surviving Pridelander soldiers yelled out to stop him, but it was no use. He _had _to blow that bridge, taking many hyenas with him and meaning Private Simba would be safe from oncoming hyena advances. That bridge was the only way over that river.

Mufasa limped forward, one step at a time; into the open. That detonator was all that mattered now. It was only five meters in front of him. At the same time, the enemy tank rolled forward right at him.

Mufasa was nearly there, when suddenly- _BANG! _A bullet struck his chest, and he fell to the floor. The tank rolled closer and closer, and Mufasa knew with him bleeding out quickly, there was only one thing left to do; shoot and pray.

He tried to pull himself to his feet, but fell backwards again and leant up against the motorcycle. No more chances for him now, this was it for him. This was the end.

He drew his M1911 pistol and fired several feeble shots at the tank rolling his way, hoping that by some miracle he would hit something important and the whole thing would explode, blowing the bridge up for him. He fired again and again, as life started to slip away from him. He clutched his wound with one hand and fired with the other, but slowly he began to fear that this whole mission of 'Saving Private Simba' would count to nothing in the end.

He fired one last shot; in pure defiance to his enemy before he died.

_BOOM!_

The tank erupted into a ball of fire, and debris was thrown everywhere. His eyes opened wide in surprise, whatever miracle he had hoped for had just come true. Then he heard the true source of the explosion; fighter planes. He looked up and saw three American P-51 Mustang Fighters whizz over the battlefield, and start tearing apart the helpless hyena forces below.

They had been saved; well at least most of them. He was still going to die.

The surviving Pridelander troops cheered in triumph, and ran back over all the ground they had lost while the fighter planes covered them. However, one soldier didn't follow. He quickly rushed over to the lion that had given _everything _to make sure he lived and that his mother would be returned with at least one son. Private Simba looked over the mangled body of Mufasa and shook his head in disbelief.

"No...Cap'n..." He stuttered and held back tears.

Mufasa then tried to say something, but Simba couldn't hear what. He knelt down beside him so he could hear.

"Sarabi...My wife's name is Sarabi." Mufasa revealed. He had covered up his past life so much, and now was finally letting it out before he died.

"Tell her...t-that..I w-was a good man..." Mufasa whispered, before his head finally slumped back and his eyes dilated.

Simba had run out of tears to cry. This so called 'World War Two' had taken them all. This man had just made the ultimate sacrifice, for him. As Mufasa died, Simba began to wonder, was it all worth it?

Simba then stood up and looked over his savior's limp body.

_**(Saving Private Ryan Main Theme)**_

He just stared at the body, thinking.

_Fifty years later, Normandy Military Cemetery_

An old Simba looked at the grave of Captain Mufasa H. Miller the same way he had looked at the dying lion many decades before. He was here to acknowledge the man's ultimate sacrifice, and tell him he kept to his promise about 'being a good man'. Simba's elderly wife, Nala joined him at the site of the grave.

"Captain Mufasa H. Miller..." Nala head the inscription on the grave.

"Tell me I've lived a good life." Simba whispered to her.

"What?"

"Tell me I'm a good lion." Simba insisted.

"You are." Nala said and ran a paw down Simba's cheek.

* * *

**How was it? Was I a good man? ** Pun intended

**I'm going away for a few days so there might be delays.**

**Coming up next** (Well the next one I'll write at least):** Bullitt!**


End file.
